


To Be Wed

by metalshootingstar



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: After a nightmare, David tells Patrick about his past relationships and Patrick comforts him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 104





	To Be Wed

Patrick slept soundly, until a sharp kick to one of his legs woke him up. He made a light groaning noise, annoyed that he was awoken from his slumber at..what time was it? He opened his eyes and saw it was 4am, he furrows his brow in worry though when he hears whimpering beside him. He rolls over, and sees David curled up and clutching the blanket tightly. His fiance whimpers again, and his brows are knitted together, face twisted into a sort of grimace.

"No, stop it.. " He whispers softly, and all annoyance is immediately gone from Patrick when he hears those words. Immediately he reached over, and gently rubs David's arm to wake him from whatever nightmare he's having. After a few tries, David opens his eyes and relief washes over him when he sees Patrick and he sighs as he immediately cuddles closer to Patrick who wraps his arms around his fiance and holds him close. Gently running his fingers through David's dark hair, and peppering him with small chaste kisses.

"It's ok, you're safe now." Said Patrick, and David sighed as he clung to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing just...some dumb dream, I dunno. Remind me to never eat cold leftover thai food at midnight though." Says David, clearly trying to avoid the subject.

"David, you know you can tell me." Said Patrick encouragingly, and David's dark eyes look up at him. Almost as if he was studying him, he buried his face in the crook of Patrick's neck and sighed softly before resting his head on Patrick's shoulder.

"Um, well..I had a nightmare that...after Eli robbed us of our money, he asked well not asked but...I was basically forced to marry him, and it was like...we well my mom, dad, and Alexis were still forced to live in Schitt's Creek here, but they had to live on an allowance he gave them but it wasn't much. If I...was a good husband, by his terms, it was more money for them, if I wasn't...it meant less money. I wasn't happy,infact dare I say I was fucking miserable...but then I found you...and I fell in love with you." Explained David softly, and that fills Patrick with a warmth deep in his chest. Because even in that horrible dream, they still found each other. That warmth is short lived however, because he doesn't want to imagine what that would have been like.

Despite his protests, David loved his family, and if it meant his family would be ok and there was no way around it, he would have married that horrible man, and done whatever he could to try to help them. Because inspite of his fiance's opinion on the matter, David was a good person who loved deeper than anyone he knew. David sniffed before immediately drying some tears that managed to slip out. "But well..he found out...and and he hurt you and and-"

"Hey it's ok, it's ok I'm here, I'm here." Said Patrick kissing the side of David's head and hugging him tightly.

"I think that's what scared me most, it wasn't being married to some traitorous pervert, it was...the idea of someone hurting you. Patrick I don't ever want anything to happen to you." Said David, as he took his husband's hand in his.

"David, nothing's going to happen to me. I promise." Said Patrick reassuringly, as he gently cupped David's face. "I love you, and I will never leave you ok? You're stuck with me for a long time."

"I'm glad." Whispered David softly, as he kissed Patrick who kissed him back. "I'm very glad I'm marrying you, and not...actually, um you are not the first person who proposed to me."

"I mean I know there was Julian." Said Patrick, and David paused which made him wince because that was one person he really didn't want to remind David of. Patrick shifted to his back so David could be cuddled up in his arms easier. David's fingers gently traced over Patrick's chest as he rested on his fiance's shoulder.

"There've been a few, Julian was one of them. There was Siobhan, and I didn't want to get married because we were eighteen, we'd just gotten out of school, and she flipped. She yelled about how I didn't love her, insulted me, and I dumped her then and there. We'd been dating for two months, and I would have stayed but that argument it was....bad, even if it had been in the heat of the moment...I wasn't going to stay with someone like that." Said David and that made Patrick very angry, and want to find this bitch so he could yell at her.

"I'm so sorry, and what she did was uncalled for." Said Patrick, and David sighed.

"Oh it gets worse. Infact...I'm too sober for this let me get some wine." Said David, Patrick kissed him and watched as David went to go get some wine. He didn't know why he was divulging all of this to Patrick. But it felt good, cathartic even, to get all of this off of his chest. It was also him stalling, not wanting to get back to sleep, because that would mean a possible return to the nightmare. At least here in the real world, he was awake, and Patrick was here, safe and sound. He got some wine and came back with a glass for him and Patrick before settling down next to him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Said Patrick softly, more for David than him, he didn't want to dredge up any horrible memories that left him scarred.

"I want to." Said David softly, he took a sip of his wine and sighed. Patrick sat up more, and David nestled close to him, glass of wine in hand. "After Siobhan, there was this man, who was older. I...was a mess in my twenties and I took whatever affection I could, not healthy by any means but...this asshole, was twenty or so years older than me, and he...said he loved me...he um...he told me that we were destined to be together, that I belonged to him...but he was always in debt, I had to pay for everything, so all he saw was a young, sexy, rich thing he could take advantage of.I broke up with him, after I caught him cheating with an ex-friend when I turned down his proposal."

Patrick holds David tighter, and he gently kisses the top of David's head. He drinks some of his wine, setting t down before continuing to hold David.

"There have been some partners who've said it while drunk, but I always knew they never meant it. But, before Julian there was Siobhan, old asshole, and there was...one other guy. "Said David softly before drinking more of his wine and setting his glass down to cuddle closer to Patrick. "Adrian, was someone who was very...obsessed with me. Sometimes I swear he was worse than Julian, but he controlled what I ate, what time I ate, what portion size, what outfit I wore, when I had to do one thing or another, he would time me from work to home and ask how long it would take and if I was late he would ask a thousand questions, he would get mad if anyone touched me, even my family, if Alexis or my dad hugged me? he'd get pissed off at me, if I so much as talked to anyone or went somewhere without him, it was an argument...it was a nightmare. "

"I'm sorry," Said Patrick softly.

"Y'know what he told me once? He said 'it's a good thing you don't want kids, because I wouldn't have been able to handle sharing you with anyone else, least of all some brat. I just want you all to myself'." Said David before grimacing, Patrick was taken aback by that, incredibly disturbed by this asshole from his fiance's past.

"And you stayed with him?" Asked Patrick,

"The thing was...when I would try to leave, he'd guilt me into staying, he'd talk about how he'd kill himself if I left him...and I didn't want that, I didn't want to be responsible for someone else's death. So I...stayed. Because I was worried that if I didn't, he'd do it. So at some point, I just...gave up...I did everything he wanted, I never said no to what he asked...if he asked. Finally...one day, my dad noticed something was wrong...because, at that point I would stop coming near him because I knew he was going to hug me or put his hand on my shoulder and...he asked me why and...I told him everything." Said David softly, his gaze now getting misty.

"What did he say?" Asked Patrick, as he gently wiped away David's tear.

"He told me, 'Son this guy doesn't love you, he's abusing you...what he's doing isn't love, it's manipulation, and you shouldn't live like this.' I asked him what I should do, I told him what he would say and...he got very mad, I don't think I'd ever seen my dad so mad at someone. I swear he was this close to punching something. But he said, 'just leave, if he does it well that's one less asshole on this planet, but he's not going to do it. Because he's only saying this so you'll stay, no one who loves you is going to give you that ultimatum, if he says it again when you leave, call me and I'll come get you.'" Explained David softly, Patrick gently ran his fingers through David's hair and pressed soft kisses to his temple. "So..when Adrian proposed and I said no, because I couldn't handle it and I was leaving he...pulled the 'I'll kill myself if you leave' thing. I called my dad...I didn't take him too seriously but I was desperate and..he came...he came to the apartment, Adrian's apartment and he said, 'David lets go' and he took my hand and pulled me away...they talked, he drove me back to my apartment...I thanked him and...I never heard from Adrian again. That was the one relationship I allowed my parents to interfere in...and I'm glad my dad did interfere."

"I am too." Said Patrick softly, who held more respect for Mr. Rose if that was even possible, he also wonders how the hell Mr. Rose restrained himself, from punching the guy out. If he had been in that situation, his father would have broken Adrian's jaw...and if Patrick were in that position. If his hypothetical children were ever in the situation of someone guilting them into being in a clearly abusive relationship...there would be hell to pay. Yet, John Rose simply strode up and told his son to come home, had a talk, and then left with his son safe and sound, unbothered by the partner.

"Then I met Julian, and that one...is a whole different criteria of suck." Said David softly.

"I'm sorry, whatever happened to Adrian?" He asked curiously.

"Oh he didn't commit suicide, infact after I left he dated his assistant. So clearly he loved me right?" Said David, his words dripping with sarcasm at the last part. "I don't think I want to talk about Julian just yet though...I don't know...with the others its easy. Siobhan, creepy old guy, Sebastien, Adrian, Jake, even Stevie I can talk about all of them but...Julian is still someone who...I can't really...talk about fully."

"It's ok, I understand...what he did to you was awful and you don't ever have to think about him again. If you don't ever want to talk about him again? That's ok, if you ever do decide to open up about him one day...that's ok too. I'll be here for you, no matter what you decide." Said Patrick softly. "I'm sorry though, that you had to put up with those people."

"It wasn't your fault, I just had...very poor taste when it came to other people. But clearly, it got better over time, because I chose you. "Said David and Patrick smiled as he kissed David. "Can't speak for your taste though, because you clearly downgraded."

"I don't think so, see..I think, I chose a pretty great person." Said Patrick softly, David smiled as his fiance stroked his cheek tenderly. "Someone, whose good, whose compassionate, warm, who is strong and who never fails to make me smile, generous, beautiful, I love you David. Even when you kick me awake."

"Oh my God I kicked you!? I am so sorry! Oh my God." Exclaimed David, and Patrick chuckled as his fiance immediately hid his face in embarrassment.

"It's ok, I love you."Said Patrick, making David smile.

"I love you too." Said David, and they kissed.

"Just curious though, not to...uh...Eli never did anything to you did he?" Asked Patrick, and David shook his head.

"Not me specifically, I think him and all my evil exes sort of blended together, but no. Believe me, if he'd wanted to marry me, he would have tried before stealing everything." Said David with a nod. Patrick nodded, and pretty soon they were fast asleep. The next morning, David sighed as he was woken up to the smell of breakfast, and a bouquet of flowers. He chuckled softly and saw the note from Patrick, 'went ahead to work this morning and let you sleep in a little, I got you something to make up for last night.' David smiled softly, ah yes last night. When he'd told Patrick about the sordid parts of his past...and had his nightmare. Luckily when he'd gone back to sleep, the nightmare hadn't come. He smiled as he breathed in the scent of the flowers before seeing a white box. Curious he opened it and smiled when he saw a gold chain. He put it on and smiled as it matched his gold engagement rings. Immediately however he looks and...ok no accidents. He sighs in relief and after getting ready.

He goes to work and sees Patrick, his Patrick. The man who was so much better than all those asshole before, who was good, and nice, and who treated him like a person. Who was beautiful, and who chose him...who loved him for him. He went over and embraced his fiance, who held him instinctively and the two kissed.

"Morning." Said Patrick tenderly.

"Morning, I love you." Said David with a smile.

"I love you too." Said Patrick softly.


End file.
